


Selfish

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Leo's challenge fourth entry, canon ally: Usagi!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2019: Steamiest Slash 1st Place; ~~!!
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alessa_DC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_DC/gifts).



> Picture by Neat Tea  
> Written for Alessa's birtday

__

_Prompt used: canon ally, 0t4, subLeo_

* * *

“We have no choice, we must stay here until they leave,” Usagi explained. From where they are this cave is invisible. We will be fine. We just have to wait until they grow tired or hungry. We only have to be patient maybe a few hours more.”

Leo sighed but didn’t protest further, His friend was right, even if it wasn’t pleasing Leo a bit.

“It’s cold,” he muttered.

“Not an unbearable cold, my friend. We are lucky, because we can not do fire to warm us and give away our position.”

Leo grimaced. He didn’t mean to sound like a crybaby but he always hated the cold. In these mountains, it was as cold as the worse they knew in the lair when the heater broke.

“Easy to say for you. You are a mammal with fur. I’m a cold-blooded reptile,” Leo replied with a shiver.

Usagi took a thoughtful expression. 

“I didn’t realize that,” he apologized. “Would you be alright?”

Leonardo glanced outside. The rain of earlier had turned to sleet and somewhere in the dark a horse neighed. When it had started raining, they found a shelter, hoping it would be for a short time. But their enemy looked determined to wait for them to leave their den. Now, it was the night and the temperature had dropped. Leo was exhausted too. After a day of riding, they had to fight for their lives and their horses got killed. Because of Leonardo’s stealth and Usagi’s good knowledge of the land, they had managed to escape by the skin of their teeth.

“At least we won’t get wet,” Leo sighed. “Neither get killed. You know me, I’m not used to backing down from a fight, but this time, we were outnumbered. If my brothers were there…”

The longing in Leo’s tone didn’t escape the ronin’s attention.

“You miss your brothers,” Usagi said softly. “I’m truly sorry, my friend. I underestimated the situation. Indeed, your brothers’ help would have been very useful.” In the dark of the cave, he made like what looked a sad smile. “It had been very selfish and careless from my part to ask for your help, without inviting your brothers. The fact is...I like the time we spend together.”

“Oh.”

Leo rubbed the back of his head, slightly blushing.

“Don’t get me wrong, I like these times too...My brothers…” the ninja searched his words. “They would be fine without me for a few days and well, I guess it does me some good to be apart from them. They have friends in my dimension...But I haven’t any...It’s like…”Leo wasn’t sure how to put it. “I’m fine,” he concluded. “Being with you is refreshing. So, if you are selfish, I have been as well, Usagi.”

“You have a duty to protect your family and you fulfill your duty with diligence.”Usagi smiled for real, now. He loved those sweet, amazing cute sides of the leader. “I’m glad you see those adventures and misfortunes in my dimension like a vacation, Leonardo-san.”

“I’m still cold. Remind me to come for this vacation at Summer, next time,” Leo chuckled. He scanned the cave, like he hoped to find a mattress and a blanket. But of course, there wasn’t any. Leo wasn’t used to being in nature. Even if they were, Donatello was industrious enough to find a way to make it liveable. The genius would be pissed if he knew Leo would spend the night in a cold and humid cave, when it was just lower than the freezing point. He wouldn’t tell him. Don, neither Raph nor Mikey had been delighted about him leaving for a week. But they knew better than oppose and they knew it was fair. Leo had the right to have free time and to see his friend like everybody else. 

Usagi sat on the hard ground, patting the spot next to him. 

“Come here. As you pointed out, I have fur. If you snuggle with me, you would be warm.”

With a flush, Leo slid next to Usagi. The ronin circled with his arm Leo’s shivering form and out of instinct, Leo snuggled closer. It was true. Usagi was warm and soft, like a wool blanket. He smelled kind of nice, too.

“I am sorry, my friend to have dragged you in this. Bear it with me a little. Use my shoulder as a pillow.”

Leo’s eyelids felt heavy. Now that he was cuddled with Usagi, it wasn’t that bad, even if somewhere, it made Leo long for his brothers’ presence even more.

“Was it cold in your lair during winter?”Usagi asked in a low voice, petting his shell, like he was reading into Leo’s mind. “I know little about your world, my friend but to me, sewers are not exactly warm and your city is in the North.”

Usagi’s question was relevant, but it was with a hint of uneasiness that Leo explained.

“You know my brother Donatello? He could turn a paperclip in a deadly weapon. Thanks to him, we have barely ever known cold after we turned seven-years-old. I don’t remember a lot about before that, but I guess it was pretty harsh in winter. But our father made us sleep all together at the time and well, slept with us. He is a mammal, like you are and he kept us warm. I guess we got also a portable heater, but I’m not sure.” 

Leo shushed himself and Usagi felt the turtle fidget in his arms. What it was about?

“So, your brother Donatello made a heater and boiler work. But what if you lose power? I guess it could happen.”

“Well, it’s happened once.”

The leader didn’t elaborate and Usagi grew curious. Leonardo was acting oddly sometimes. The mutant was very talkative about many topics but for a few, he was really withdrawn. It worried Usagi, sometimes. If his friend had a dark secret, he should share it with him. Friends were there for that. Besides, the ronin wanted to know more about Leonardo. This is why he had asked the turtle to come alone. When his brothers were there, the leader was more distracted. Even just mentioning them was putting Leo in an evasive state. 

Usagi was determined to get to the bottom of this. If his brothers were harming Leonardo-San in any way, he would have a talk with their Sensei.

“Tell me about this time,” he insisted softly. 

“I’m cold…”Leo blew weakly. “Keep me warmer…”Leo nuzzled his collarbone and Usagi realized his friend was maybe getting feverish a little. “Maybe we should ask Donatello’s help...if I fall sick...He would be angry and wouldn’t allow me to see you anymore.”

Usagi proceeded the information. There was definitely something wrong. Leonardo was the clan leader. His whereabouts were no one’s to discuss. But he didn’t press the matter to not trouble his friend. 

“Alright,” he replied lovingly, embracing Leo with both arms. “I will keep you warmer.”

The silence stretched for a few minutes and the rabbit supposed Leo was about to fall asleep. Even if he didn’t want to distress his friend, he really needed to know.

“Is Donatello the only brother who could...be angry with you?” he asked cautiously.

Leonardo didn’t answer right away and Usagi waited, anxiously.

“You know my brother Raph. We fight all the time,” Leo chuckled lowly. “He is such a hot-head. Mikey would only pout. He is such a baby. Don never argues with me, except for health matter.”

“But he would prevent you to come to see me?” 

Leo wasn’t replying and Usagi decided to be more direct.

“What did he say when you left for here? Did he make a scene?”

It was something that Usagi had wondered since the day he had invited the turtle. Leo’s brothers always tagged along with their leader. 

“Don? Not at all. He was silent and moody and just told me to take care of myself. Mikey and Raph were the ones blowing a fuse.” Leo laughed and Usagi wondered if his friend was about to get delirious from fever. “Donnie making a scene? He is so quiet.”

But Leo’s sweet chuckle dropped.

“When we lost power four years ago, I almost died. My blood ran lower than my brothers and...Donnie said I’m very fragile to cold. He is...only protective, I guess. They all are.”

This was something Usagi didn’t know and now deep concern filled him.

“Do you want my clothes?” he asked, but Leonardo shook gently his head.

“Just hold me close,” he whispered. “Your fur is better than any piece of clothing.”

That was something Usagi was very willing to do and he complied. But his curiosity wasn't sated, yet.

“What happened when you fell sick?”

Leo fidgeted more and Usagi decided that the secrecy had lasted enough.

“Just tell me. I would not judge you and remain your dearest friend,” he promised in a soothing voice.

Leo’s body lost some of his tension.

“It was four years ago, at the end of December, I think. There was a huge power outage and we stayed in the cold and dark for days. It wasn’t before long that I fell sick. I think, the second day,” Leo recalled dreamily. “My memory is a little foggy because of my illness. Don gave me pills, but I needed warmth. We were cuddling all together under the blankets, but I was as cold as a popsicle, Mikey had said. They wanted to give me warm but still, they are cold-blooded, too. Raph decided I should drink whiskey. They were sharing some, as a last resort but I refused to take it. I hate alcohol taste.” 

Usagi nodded and didn’t rush his friend to go straight to the point. To wander with Leo on the path of the turtle’s memories was pleasing him, despite his brothers’ shadows were never far. 

“So, Raph did...he forced it down my throat by kissing me,” Leo blurted out and Usagi’s heart missed a beat. “I was taken aback and swallowed it and well, it was feeling greater than I thought.”

What was feeling great, Usagi wanted to know. To get kissed or the whiskey, but Leo didn’t explain further. Leo’s face was feeling hot, now in the hallow of Usagi’s neck and the ronin wondered if it was by shyness or fever. 

“He said he was like a dog in the mountain, helping people lost in the snow…”Leo giggled nervously again. “Donnie said it was the only good idea Raph ever had and Mikey wanted to try too…”It was obvious by his tone that Leo was feeling embarrassed but was too honest to lie. Maybe he guessed that he owned some explanations too, feeling Usagi was finding something suspicious. “In the end, I couldn’t even tell if they poured whiskey in my mouth. I was feeling very hot, but not by fever…”

Usagi could feel Leo’s body stiffening and Usagi knew that his friend was debating with himself if he would tell the whole truth or not.

“They wanted to distract me at the same time as keeping me warm, and well, it worked. I survived the night and the illness,” the turtle concluded.

Obviously, Leonardo had skipped a part from his story but Usagi was clever and had lived enough to fill in the blanks. It was an unexpected turn, but now that he thought about it, it wasn’t surprising. They were only four of the same kind and if he found Leo alluring, he guessed his brothers did too. Now, even if it was enlightening him, it was not making the situation any simpler. 

“So, it happened only once?” he asked. If the answer was affirmative, the issue wasn’t that big.

“The power outage?”Leo asked. “Yes. Donnie said he would never survive this stress again and now we have a very powerful generator.”

“I mean kisses.” Usagi was too utterly polite to blurt out the word sex even if he guessed it was what had happened.

“No.” Leo’s honest answer was told in a soft but firm voice. “They got a liking of it and well, me too.”

Usagi’s heart sank a little at this, but he knew better than showing it.

“Does your Sensei know?”

“No.” The leader took a pause, hesitating to unveil his intimacy and Usagi felt a little hurt by the mistrust. “We have a place for...that. Out of the lair. We make a stop after our patrols. Donnie installed a heater there as well and some...necessary furniture.”

A bed, of course. Usagi was amazed by how well organized the brothers were.

“This is why you miss them?” the ronin wanted to know. “You miss their...affection display?”

“Yes, I mean, no...well, it’s complicated.” Leo was struggling to explain but Usagi refused to drop it, attacking another front.

“Is this why they didn’t want you to leave?” he demanded to know. “They would miss...your affection as well?”

“Yes,” Leo agreed slowly. “But this isn’t only that, you know? They would have been worried without it, anyway,” he corrected. “They are my brothers and they love me. Kiss or no kiss,” he added shyly.

Usagi was tempted almost to ask straightforward if they went beyond kissing, but it was a useless question. Leonardo’s agitated demeanor was telling enough.

“They are three. They could keep themselves warm without you,” Usagi pointed out.

“It’s more complex than that. I am...Without me, it’s not the same.” Leonardo took a deep breath. “I would appreciate you don’t ask me further questions. Just stay still and hold me close, please. I won’t be sick and everything will be fine,” he insisted.

Usagi didn’t ask details. It was crystal clear. Anyway, to keep Leonardo warm to prevent him to fall sick was more important than to know the leader bottomed for his brothers.

“I can keep you warm as they did, if you allow me,” Usagi whispered. “I care for you the same as they do and well, I’m hot-blooded.”

Usagi waited a heartbeat for a refusal to come. He got none and well, wasn’t surprised. The leader was sharp and he guessed that Leonardo had guessed as well as his brothers what could happen. Leo’s decision to come anyway was very telling. The turtle was willing because of what Usagi felt for the leader, the other swordsman felt the same for him. Leonardo wasn’t allowed to let his feelings out. If he did, it would bring trouble in his household and Master Splinter would have to intervene. Something his friend certainly didn’t want to happen.

Cautiously he searched for his lips in the dark while his hand ran softly down the turtle’s shell. They were cold, but they turned hot quickly opening like a flower in a teapot. The kiss, sweet as first turned steamy in a blink. It wasn’t long before the leader was moaning quietly in his mouth, pressing himself with wanton on the ronin. It was something he hadn’t expected that the stern ninja would turn to be an experienced and eager lover, but it was making it easier for him to discover that the honorable clan leader has a very lewd, squirming body trained to give plenty of pleasure to his partner. The rabbit pulled on the tail that wriggled impatiently, curious to see Leo’s reaction. The turtle made a weird sound but that sounded appealing to him. Encouraged, he squeezed the appendage and stroked the underside of it before sliding a wet finger, pressing in deep. The leader gasped. 

“Usagi-San!” Leonardo sounded so needy, despite the honorific. He pressed his ass into Usagi’s crotch, desperate to get more friction.

Usagi added a second finger. He moved them until he found the leader’s sweet spot and Leo arched his back in pleasure. He did it a few times, letting Leo rock back on his fingers and then he removed them. Usagi cursed the lack of light; Leo’s face must be stunning to see, with his gorgeous eyes glazed by lust. But the dark environment was his advantage, he reflected. Maybe with it, Leonardo would have felt more conscious and would have felt like he was cheating on his brothers. He didn’t want to belittle his friend’s relationship but, for Usagi, Leonardo needed something more. The eldest brother had always had to share everything with his youngest siblings and had always watched for their happiness before his own. Leo could keep something private to himself, for once and be selfish. 

“Did your brothers give you oral?”Usagi asked straightforwardly. The leader was so aroused that he didn’t even bother to stay vague, anymore.

“Yes,” he confessed in a shaky breath. “Mikey loves to give them.”

“And you?”

“I dooooo,” Leo moaned aloud when the ronin took his cock into his mouth, squeezing the tip.

He debated a moment if they should make a sixty-nine, to test his partner enthusiasm for fellatio, but Leonardo was maybe feeling sick too much to be very active. Anyway, the way the turtle rocked his hips to get deeper in his throat was a heavy turn-on.

He was still curious about Leo’s sex life and he knew Leo was too lost in lust to lie and hide. But Leo had already his brothers on his mind enough without the ronin bringing them up. Besides, he knew. They were satisfying their needs on Leo, convinced they filled Leo’s as well. Maybe they were right, but it wouldn’t prevent Usagi to try to give something to Leo too.

He didn’t ask if he could enter. The scaly flesh was wet and Usagi discovered with amazement that turtle could self-lubricate. Around his digits, the muscle ring was pulsating, wanting to suck them deeper. 

He breached him carefully gave a tentative thrust and he waited a moment for the mutant to adjust. It didn’t take long that the leader was the one, moving his hips to take more of Usagi’s cock.

Outside, Leo’s skin was cold but inside, the heat was delicious and the gap between these sensations was dazzling. He grabbed Leo’s hips firmly to start a pace. Usagi thrust into him with deep and steady motion, making the leader beneath him shake with need, whining a string of pleas and pieces of Usagi’s name. How long since the ronin had wanted to do this? Two years? How could he have known that the leader was taken, already?

They didn’t share love words between their kisses and caresses. Even if the rabbit would have given them, instinct made him show his attachment by the care and attention he gave to his partner, focusing solely on Leonardo’s pleasure. To hear what a moaning mess he was and how the leader replied eagerly to the kisses and gave his share of caresses was enough of a reward. 

Leonardo wrapped his legs around his waist, holding him closer to get warmer or to get even more contact. Another thrust and Leonardo's head fell back as he gasped. When Leo broke apart and fell over the edge, his shell arched as most as the turtle could, Usagi was surprised to see his night lover sobbing. But the leader reassured him: 

“Thank you. It was good,” Leo said in a languid voice. “I’m always crying afterward...I’m very reactive and sensitive, they said.”

Usagi bit back a comment that a sensitive person wouldn't talk about other men with his lover's semen fresh and running over their thighs. He had lived enough to be philosophical. Leonardo couldn’t be fully his. It was sad, but he had to admit that he had already known. He stroked the turtle’s face wiping his tears and kissing them away until the light snore told him the leader was asleep. 

In the morning, Usagi did his best to not make it awkward between them and Leonardo acted like his usual self as well. The enemies were gone and Usagi decided to call their mission off. All of this had only been a pretense anyway, but it was too dangerous to push further.

It was now time to say goodbye. Leonardo had to return to his real lovers.

“I really enjoyed my stay in your dimension,” Leo said, a flush creeping on his features. “I do hope to see you soon,” he added with unmistakable sincerity. 

Usagi had debated the whole night about what to say at the moment Leo would leave. He could tell the ninja loved his brothers deeply and well, probably genuinely enjoyed the sex a lot. To have three vigorous partners must be very satisfying. Moreover, Leonardo would never leave them and this was something Usagi knew since he first started to become attracted to the turtle in blue. He knew also that Leo’s brothers loved him as deeply, but still, their possessiveness looked to put a strain on the leader and Usagi was agreed it wasn’t healthy. If he acted the same as they were, Leonardo-San would be truly unhappy, not having a break, anywhere.

“You can come to see me every time you feel selfish and need vacations,” Usagi said kindly. “As I said, I am your dearest friend. To have you with me and make you content would fulfill my wishes. I would make sure you never get cold,” he added with a smile. “And no one will ever know.”

The relief lightened Leo’s face. Maybe it had concerned him. That Usagi turns jealous and wants to keep the leader for himself or ask an explanation to his brothers and Leo’s whole family breaks apart. Maybe it was what had prevented Leo to take the hints before, worried his friend would judge him if he knew or if his brothers would grow upset if he got too close to the ronin. But even if he had said he was, Usagi wasn’t as greedy, not like Leonardo’s siblings were. Leo had enough to deal with, with already three jealous lovers that he needed to spare the feelings.

Respectfully, Leo bowed. When he stood up, he was beaming. By his smile, he knew he had put his friend at ease again. Now Leonardo knew that when he would come here, he would get the pleasure and not trouble.

“I will come back very soon,” Leo exclaimed, while the dimension door appeared behind him. “Farewell, friend.”

Usagi waved his hand and was careful to smile until Leo disappeared. When his beloved friend was gone he sighed with longing. The part to return to his home would be lonely without Leonardo and despite the leader’s promise, Usagi knew that no time soon would he be back. His brothers would make sure of it, even more if they smell Usagi’s scent on the leader or some of his hair. 

He looked at the sky. It was a sunny day, not too cold. Selfishly, he wished New York’s winter to never come back so that Leo did not need to seek warmth. 

* * *


End file.
